<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Outdoors by scarlettholly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28384401">The Outdoors</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlettholly/pseuds/scarlettholly'>scarlettholly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Love Live! School Idol Project</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, Kinda, mountain climbing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:15:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>694</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28384401</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlettholly/pseuds/scarlettholly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin and Maki go on a mountain climbing date.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hoshizora Rin/Nishikino Maki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Outdoors</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Rin sat at the edge of the river, waiting as she watched the water roll by as it hit black rocks that jutted out. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Maki has to be here soon, she was always a little late but not this much. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Rin thought to herself, as she went over today's plans. She had invited Maki on a date. A date where they were to go hiking. It was only a small mountain, Rin had made sure of that, but Maki still had her misgivings about the whole thing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After getting some help from Umi, she had found a nice easy trail then made a bento box especially for Maki and prepared a lot of trail snacks beforehand. It was the perfect idea and Rin planned to take it slow for once… Maybe. She would probably still be zipping around wanting to look at every pretty flower and under every rock for cool bugs. She couldn't help being curious about the world and the outdoors got her so excited. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Maki finally  showed up, she already looked annoyed but Rin just smiled at her and took her hand. Gently she pulled Maki along, asking about Maki’s day. Maki mentioned a long session of piano practice and nothing more, seeming to want to cut the conversation short. Wanting to push her to open up a little more but holding back, Rin decided to just hum. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They came to the beginning of the trail, glancing up, Rin’s eyes scanned along the path as it slowly snaked around a mountain that honestly seemed more of a hill. A gentle incline that had a few trees along the way. It was sure to be pretty and Rin couldn’t wait to see it all. She hoped Maki would feel the same. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her boots stepped over stone as her breath became heavy. Walking so much was slowly tiring her out but Rin was determined. Maki wandered behind her, surprisingly, not all that bothered as she paced herself. Occasionally she would take a moment to look into the distance, sigh then carry on walking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Coming to a tree, Rin sat down and smiled up at Maki. “Want to take a break?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine.” Maki replied, standing there looking a little bothered. “Why? Do you want to?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Umi told me we should take breaks and this was a nice spot!” Rin replied, hoping Maki would sit down. She grabbed her water bottle and took a quick sip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maki obliged to Rin’s silent request, coming to sit down next to her. Smiling, Rin decided to check up on her. “Having fun, Maki-chan?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maki took the water bottle from Rin and drank some of it before passing it back. “Yeah I guess.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rin’s lips curled up even more as she stared into Maki’s eyes. “I knew this would be fun, wait till we get to the top. Just a bit longer and we will be at the summit!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honestly, I just want to go home.” Maki replied with a sigh as she glanced down at the grass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be like that Maki-chan. It’ll be worth it!” Rin spoke before remembering to keep herself in check. “Though if you really want to go home, we can.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As if.” Maki replied, standing up at once. Her words were always unclear but Rin had just learnt to roll with it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pushed herself up to her feet. “Let’s go!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two of them continued their climb up the mountain, following the trail as it twisted up the hill. Eventually the peak was near and Rin’s excitement grew. She wanted to run ahead but held back for Maki’s sake. It would be more fun to reach it together after all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wandering up, they finally reached the summit. “Yay! We made it.” Rin called out, taking Maki’s hand in hers. Rin surveyed the surroundings, seeing a big mix of roads, homes, fields and forests in the distance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned to Maki to see the ghost of a smile on her lips. “It was like a tiny mountain.” There was a low sigh. “Of course we did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you glad we climbed it?” Rin asked, tilting her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine. Yes, I am.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading :&gt;&gt;</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>